


feels just like

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's coming over for their first time, and Newt may be nervous. You know. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels just like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaunterVaguely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/gifts).



“Oh god,” Newt says. “Oh god oh god oh god.”

He’s not ready. Nothing’s ready. He still hasn’t figured it all out, hasn’t come up with a plan, hasn’t decided anything. He has no idea what to do.

He’s completely lost and _Hermann will be here any minute_.

He makes a strangled, helpless noise and goes back to pacing. This is going to be a disaster. He’s going to fuck it all up and Hermann will hate him.

Tonight is the first night he and Hermann are going to finally, _finally_ have sex. They’ve waited such a long time, but _tonight_ , tonight it’s gonna happen. And Newt is terrified he’s going to mess everything up.

What should he wear? Just his usual clothes? Jeans and a t-shirt? He has a suit jacket somewhere, should he dress up a little? What if he just answers the door naked? No, no, Hermann would _hate_ that, don’t do that.

Is the room clean? Newt’s pretty sure it’s clean. He checks to make sure the clothes shoved under his bed aren’t immediately visible. Good, that’s good. He threw out all the old food packages and empty cans of Monster, all his porn is hidden inside his desk, and he’s put out his most scholarly-looking books. He’s pretty sure leather-bound first editions get Hermann horny.

What if Hermann wanted to have dinner first? Newt hasn’t eaten but he’s not hungry. What if Hermann is? Should he have gotten food?

There’s a knock on the door and Newt freezes. Too late now. Moment of truth.

There, in the doorway, is Hermann, wearing his usual frumpy grandpa clothes, and bearing...flowers? “You brought me flowers?” Newt says instead of, say, “hello, how are you, I’m very excited to have sex with you”.

Hermann blushes and holds the flowers out. “Well. It- it seemed appropriate. I suppose.”

Newt accepts the flowers. They’re really nice, actually. “Come in! C’mon, it’s cool, come in.”

Hermann steps in awkwardly and looks around. “Ah. Thank you.”

“Nah, nah, thank _you_. Though I don’t, uh. I don’t own a vase.”

“Oh- I could, um, bring you one. Later, I mean.” Hermann shrugs. “You could just leave them in the sink for now, perhaps.”

“Oh! Good idea, yeah, thanks, man.”

He comes back and Hermann is still standing there in the middle of the room, looking awkward as hell. Newt gives up and says, “Is this not gonna work?”

“Pardon?”

“This- us having sex. I mean, today, anyway.” Newt gestures to the room at large. “I- I have been freaking out _all day_ about this! Like, am I gonna fuck it up? Are you not gonna like the room or things I say?” He throws his arms up into the air. “I’m not even worried about the sex! Just, just- is all of _this_ working?”

Hermann stares for a moment, and then laughs. “Oh, Newton- oh, thank _God_. I was terrified of the same thing.”

Newt blinks. “What, really?”

“Yes, really. I’ve been worried about this all day. What to wear, what to say- even the damn flowers.” He smiles shyly. “I- I was rather worried you’d laugh at them.”

“Never, man! Flowers are rad!” He laughs and grabs Hermann’s hands. “So, Doctor Gottlieb- you ready for a fun first time?”

“Oh, Doctor Geiszler.” Hermann bumps their noses together and grins. “I daresay I certainly am.”

**Author's Note:**

> they then proceeded to yell at each other all through the frickfracking but kissed in the shower. the flowers died because they both forgot to get that vase.


End file.
